Une Nuit
by Fleurdesoie
Summary: One Shot entre Lily Evans et Severus Rogue


OS – Une Nuit

Par une nuit de Juillet où il pleuvait abondamment, une ombre se déplaçait silencieusement. Entre deux nuages, la lune faisait de brèves apparitions, éclairant de ses rayons la silhouette d'une jeune femme sans bagage. Elle se dirigea vers la dernière maison, la plus délabrée, celle qui semblait à l'abandon.

________Aucun chat n'aurait mis patte dehors avec une pluie pareille et pourtant, l'ombre était là, ruisselante de centaines de gouttes transparentes. Elle frappa à la porte de cette maison. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Un grincement perturba la quiétude du lieu avant qu'un regard n'arrête le temps. Deux yeux sombres plongeaient au plus profond de l'ombre, fouillant jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

________Puis le temps repartit lorsque l'homme s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'ombre. Les gouttes de pluie reprirent alors leur ballet incessant. Au chaud dans la maison délabrée, la jeune femme commença à se sécher. Severus l'observait du coin de l'œil, adoptant une attitude légèrement distante. Quand l'ombre se fut enfin déchargée de ses nombreuses gouttes de pluie, elle entra dans la lumière qui éclaira ses longs cheveux orangés.

**Tu es plus belle que jamais**, songea Severus.

________Le premier invita la seconde à s'asseoir sur un canapé de cuir noir. Elle accepta sans dire un mot. Comme dans un rêve, les gestes étaient lents, comme si l'un et l'autre avaient peur de briser le silence de la maison. Severus lui jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil.

**Dois-je lui parler ou attendre qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même ?** S'interrogea-t-il.

________Le silence ne le dérangeait pas mais sa présence l'intriguait. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds ici, jamais elle ne lui avait reparlé depuis. Pourtant elle était là ce soir et l'espoir s'infiltra dans une partie que l'on appelle le « cœur ». Un nouveau regard et il se raidit. Il venait de croiser deux jolis yeux verts, mais contrairement au souvenir qu'il en avait, ces yeux étaient tristes et versaient quelques larmes. N'importe qui aurait alors eu un geste de compassion, n'importe qui mais pas lui. Ces petites choses ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie.

« Nous nous sommes disputés. » déclara Lily dans un sanglot.

________Ces quelques mots permirent à Severus de se détendre. Encore une fois, il ne réagissait pas comme un ami. Mais avant d'être un ami, c'était un homme honnête. Il aurait pu dire « je suis désolé » mais il ne l'était pas. Potter ne méritait pas Lily et, à ses yeux, elle était mieux sans lui. Mais par peur qu'elle ne s'en aille, il se fit violence et essaya de ne pas gâcher ces retrouvailles.

« Raconte-moi. » demanda Severus doucement.

________Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que la jolie rousse reconsidère leur amitié déchue. Elle raconta. Elle dit tout en n'omettant aucun détail. A chaque méchanceté que lui avait dite Potter, Severus sentait son sang bouillonner. A chaque pique que Lily avait lancée à son fiancé, il avait senti son estomac faire un bond de gaieté.

________Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui. Consciemment, il se mit à la désirer. Son parfum légèrement acidulé parvint jusqu'à son odorat développé. L'art des potions exigeait cette capacité, elle ne faisait donc pas défaut au professeur de Poudlard. L'odeur semblait emplir la pièce, opacifiant un peu plus le sombre décor. Lily fixait son regard flamboyant dans les prunelles noires de son ami d'enfance.

________Il n'était certes pas très beau et en aurait dérouté plus d'une, mais elle était au-dessus de cela. Son charme était ailleurs. Lily avait su le découvrir sans jamais succomber. Ce soir, elle avait envie de franchir les règles, de ne plus être celle qui se pose des questions, celle qui reste les pieds sur terre à tort ou à raison. Ce soir, elle pensait qu'elle avait fait fausse route avec James Potter. Ce soir, Severus regretta de n'avoir jamais osé aller plus loin avec celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

________Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, sans un mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Severus put alors sentir la chaleur du souffle de Lily sur sa peau. Un frémissement parcourut son échine et ses sens commencèrent à s'affoler.

**Attention à ce que tu es en train de faire,** se mit-il en garde.

________Il n'était pas homme à se laisser aller sans réfléchir et bien que la situation accaparât petit à petit toute son attention, il considéra ses options. Il pouvait continuer sur cette pente dangereuse et inconnue mais il pouvait aussi ne pas se laisser prendre et rester un ingénu. Peut-être était-ce là sa chance de la conquérir.

________Alors il s'abandonna pleinement et consciemment dans les beaux yeux verts. Lily semblait également avoir fait son choix. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter cet endroit lorsque Severus posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Lily, entraînant un frisson qu'il ne perçut pas. Il l'attira à lui, un peu maladroitement, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire.

________Le contact était doux et agréable ; c'était son premier baiser. Leur premier baiser. Il sentit alors que la jeune femme se laissait aller car elle l'entoura de ses bras. Puis, elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, invitant Severus à aller un peu plus loin. Il le fit timidement d'abord. Leur étreinte devient un peu plus passionnée par la suite mais Lily faisait attention à ne pas le brusquer.

**Je dois rêver,** pensa Severus.

________Son cœur partit alors dans une course folle. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle-aussi. Le jeune homme revint sur terre lorsque sa belle quémanda à son oreille un nid d'amour. Inquiet quant à la marche à suivre dans cette perspective inconnue, il la conduisit tout de même à l'endroit voulu. N'étant pas totalement inexpérimenté, il entreprit de la déshabiller.

________Les gestes pressés et donc imprécis eurent malheureusement raison de lui. Mais Lily était une femme patiente et tranquillement, elle prit les devants. Sa tendresse et sa douceur firent des trésors de merveilles et dans les yeux de Severus brillaient deux belles étincelles. La chaleur parcourait chaque centimètre de son être tandis que le bonheur s'épanouissait dans son cœur énamouré. Cette chaleur, il fit de son mieux pour la transmettre à sa douce qui lui souriait.

**Cette femme est une perle. Cette nuit, je ne l'oublierais jamais.**

________Cette dernière pensée s'envola en même temps que sa conscience. Il était temps de dormir. Severus et Lily, allongés l'un contre l'autre, fermaient les yeux, le visage radieux et l'esprit en paix. Cette douce quiétude perdura jusqu'au petit matin où le chant des oiseaux qui passaient par là, réveilla les deux amants. Honteux ou malheureux, c'était le temps des adieux. Pour Lily qui ne revint pas, nul ne sait ce qu'elle en pensa. Mais pour Severus qui était resté, il s'interdit de tout amour et emprisonna son droit d'aimer.


End file.
